LOST à Paris/Transcription
Cette page propose la '''transcription directe' des échanges qui ont eu lieu au Grand Rex à Paris le 25 avril 2009 lors de l’évènement LOST à Paris. Elle diffère de la transcription traduite en ce sens que les passages en anglais ont été conservés par souci de rigueur. Vous pouvez lire la transcription traduite si vos compétences linguistiques ne vous permettent pas de profiter pleinement des échanges en anglais.'' __TOC__ . — Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente mon habituel fan de séries de Jules Verne Aventures, Olivier Jalabert. . — Bonsoir. . — Sans plus attendre, je vous prie d’accueillir les producteurs Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse ! Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse sont applaudis et acclamés à leur arrivée par une ''standing ovation.'' Interview des producteurs et scénaristes Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse thumb|right|300px|Damon et Carlton répondent aux questions de Jean-Christophe et Olivier . — Chacun aura le droit de poser une question… Non, je plaisante ! rires Nous avons… Bienvenue à notre traductrice. : les interventions de la traductrice ne seront pas dans cette transcription par souci d’économie de place Damon, vous êtes né dans le New Jersey, you were born in New Jersey, you made a movie school in New York, and you are a writer, a producer. We remembered “Nash Bridges”, “Crossing Jordan” [NDT : Preuve à l'appui en France], “Last Airbender”, and of course “LOST”, acclamations et aussi le cinéma avec La Tour sombre, “Dark Tower”, de Stephen King, et puis Star Trek, qu'on va regarder demain ! acclamations Carlton, lui, est né à Mexico, et il a fait des études de médecine et d'histoire, et puis, Carlton, you have… you turned yourself after the studies to the movies, amazingly as an actor, with “Sweet Dreams” et Le Chocolat de Beverly Hills, et puis à la télévision aussi avec Crime Story, and as a screenwriter and producer, you have created also “Nash Bridges” et puis Martial Law [NDT : Le Flic de Shanghaï en France] et Back Slashes [NDT : Black Sash], avant de devenir le producteur exécutif de LOST. acclamations Je crois qu'on peut dire que si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof, c'est comme avec nos fictions précédentes, dans la télévision, on a décidément dépassé aujourd'hui maintenant toutes les limites et une qualité absolument extraordinaire en terme d'écriture. Lorsqu'on regarde LOST, je crois qu'on a pas peur de dire qu'on a rarement été aussi fasciné, aussi envoûté, par une série télévisée. C'est extrêmement rare, et c'est la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui nous vous recevons et nous sommes très fiers de vous présenter tout à l'heure les Jules Verne Achievement Award. acclamations . — Merci. Merci beaucoup. . — Damon et Carlton, bienvenue à Paris. Comment ça se passe pour vous, pour l'instant ? Comment se passe ce séjour à Paris ? . — Wonderful, beautiful, the most amazing city in the world. acclamations . — And the best fans anywhere. acclamations thumb|left|Le public vu depuis la scène . — Et que pensez-vous de l'accueil de vos fans français ce soir ? acclamations . — It's overwhelming for us. . — We have been hearing about the French fans, that they were incredibly amazing. We didn't know what to expect but… they surpassed our expectations. We've never… acclamations . — And they are three thousand tonight. Ils sont trois mille ici ce soir. acclamations Et un mot à leur sujet : they come from many different countries, it's amazing. We have people from Spain, from Italy, from Algeria, from Germany, from Switzerland, from Great Britain also and even from the United States. acclamations That's amazing. Damon and Carlton, what can you tell us… about the origin of “Lost?” How did it started and how Disney greenlighted the show? . — ABC wanted to do a show about a plane crash on an island. They didn't know how to make it work, so they brought it to J.J. Abrams, acclamations who basically said that he did not have time to make it work, so he and I met and twelve weeks later, we had the two-hour premiere of “Lost” and ABC was very confused and also very excited: they were fourteen major characters and supernatural elements, which was frightening to them, but they loved the show, and they put it on the air, and they said “maybe this will last for ten episodes,” and here we are, a hundred episodes later. It's a miracle, thanks to you! acclamations . — Et comment vous « pitcheriez » LOST aujourd'hui ? Que serait votre pitch sur LOST pour expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu ? thumb|right|250px|Les quatorze personnages originels . — rires It's a show about people who are… It's called “Lost,” but it's somewhat about people who crashed on an island but it's mainly about people who are lost in their lives and are searching for their destinies. applaudissements . — How do you manage to handle such a large crowd of characters? Comment vous pouvez arriver à vous occuper d’autant de personnages à la fois ? . — Very carefully and one at a time! rires . — Et y a quand même pas mal de personnages depuis le début de la saison une qui sont disparus, qui sont décédés, rires quel est le facteur, qu'est-ce qui décide quels personnages vivent et quels personnages ne vivent pas, doivent mourir ? . — We figured out the mythology a long time ago and this is unlike other television shows, which sort of are about the ongoing conditions. “Lost” was always meant to have beginning, middle and end, and along that journey, certain characters die. However, on our show, being dead doesn't mean you don't work on the show! rires In fact, many of our characters have done more work once they're dead than when they’re alive, so… and as we're going to the end of the show, don't be surprised if you see some characters on the show who are dead but might turn up again. applaudissements thumb|left . — Where are you at now in terms of writing and shooting the series? Où en êtes-vous maintenant sur l’écriture et le tournage de la série ? . — We have finished shooting season five and we have begun writing the final season of the show, which they will begin shooting this August, so as of this coming April 2010, we will have shot our last episode. déceptions It's good! acclamations . — Comment faites-vous pour suivre toutes les intrigues secondaires et faire en sorte que, à la fois avec les flashbacks, ce qui se passe dans l'histoire telle qu'on la suit dans la continuité, pour que le tout reste cohérent ? Comment vous faites ? . — The difference between American television and television in a lot of other places is it's very collaborative, so Damon and I run the show but we also have six writers who work with us, and everyday we spend a lot of time in the writers’ room and this group of eight writers works out the story in great detail and we put them up on big whiteboards all around the room and we spend a lot of time. So there are eight brains working on any particular episode or script of the show, and that’s really… And we spend a lot of time on each episode of the show and that's how we manage to make the story so complex. . — Also, if we mess up, the fans point it out, so thank you for that! Merci. et applaudissements . — Quand on regarde LOST et la vraie complexité du scénario, et le mystère — vous voyez, c'est une série extrêmement mystérieuse — les questions qu'on se pose, c'est : « Aviez-vous dès le départ imaginé tout ce qu'on voit aujourd'hui, premièrement, est-ce que vous saviez où vous alliez ? Et deuxièmement, aujourd'hui, connaissez-vous déjà la fin de la série et son dénouement ? » question est traduite à Damon Il dit oui ! rires . — Yes, we will tell you all, right now! Oh, yes. sifflets No, you don't wanna know? . — No, no, we don't want to know. No, no. . — No, you don't want to know. That's spoilt. No. . — There was a time before we knew the show was going to end, and during that time, writing the show was very hard, because we knew that it was going to end, so we had done the beginning and we knew the end but all we could do was “middle.” Once we were able to convince ABC to end the show, then everything became very structured. We implemented our plan over three years ago as to what the last scene of the show was gonna be, and that's gonna be the last scene of the show. We've known it for quite some time. We're nervous but we're also very excited to share it with all of you. applaudissements . — Vous n'avez aucun regret aujourd'hui par rapport à la décision que vous avez pris sur la fin de LOST ? thumb|right|250px . — No! We're very excited about it. We promised the audience a long time ago that we would not… That it would not be something that all takes place in a snowglobe or that it's a dream in the dog's mind. rires You know, we're not going to cut to black like “The Sopranos.” We have what we think is a very legitimate and appropriate ending for the show. And, you know, it's very exciting for us but it's like Christmas, you know, you buy a present and then you wait and you wait and you give it to your loved one and it's very exciting but then Christmas is over and it goes on. So we're excited but we're also starting to feel nostalgic about the journey of “Lost” coming to an end. applaudissements . — Et vous n'envisagez même pas la possibilité d'un spin-off, par exemple ? . — Non. . — What do they think? No, right? No. No, when we'll finish writing the last episode of the show, all the mysteries that we care about will be answered. We're not gonna make you pay to come and see a movie or wait for “The Adventures of Locke & the Monster.” rires That will be the final season of the show, the final episode, we will be done and hopefully, you'll be very happy. applaudissements . — Parlez-nous du conflit qui existe entre la science d'un côté, qui est représentée par Jack, par exemple, sifflets et la foi, qui est représentée justement par John Locke, dont vous venez de parler. acclamations Parlez-nous de ce conflit permanent entre foi d'un côté et science de l'autre. thumb|left|250px|La foi ou la science ? . — question est traduite à Carlton C'est sympa pour Matthew Fox qui attend en coulisses hein, les réactions, là (!) sifflets . — You know, we feel this is one of the central philosophical debates of our time. You know, should we be ruled by science or by faith, what govern us, how we should behave and how we make our way in the world, and it's a debate that we have between us. I'm catholic, Damon was raised Jewish. We debate this sort of issues between ourselves and then we put the debates into the mouths of the characters, and I think that… the fact that it is ongoing debate is the thing that gives the show its thematic power, and you know, we'll take it to a conclusion that we feel is hopefully satisfying. . — Faith seems to be winning, though. appplaudissements . — Well, Damon and Carlton, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement le DHARMA Initiative? What is that? And what the logo stand for? thumb|right|Le Monstre : un juge ? . — The DHARMA Initiative is a group of men and women who say they are trying to make the world a better place but in fact, they're probably more violent than anyone else who have been on the island as it turns out. As for their insignia, we have used multiple cultural influences and form in it: the Chinese Ba gua and the power of the octagon in general… Draw your own conclusions! We like the fact there is still theories. There’s still much to learn about the DHARMA Initiative, that's all I'll say. applaudissements La traductrice est confuse concernant les symboles. . — Our translator doesn't watch the show so she's like: “DHARMA Initiative, uh?” sifflets . — Does anyone have any DVDs for her? rires She needs to watch. . — Parlez-nous de cette fumée noire, qu'on voit depuis quelques saisons maintenant. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Est-ce que c'est un esprit de l'île, et j'irai plus loin, est-ce que ça juge les gens ou est-ce que ça les teste par exemple ? . — Wow. All we could say is that if you're a fan of the Black Smoke, the finale of the season will… you'll get some more answers. acclamations . — Saison cinq que personne n'a vue, naturellement (!) rires . — Yes, no one in this room has seen any of season five, correct(?) No, because that would be illegal(!) That’s what happen. rires un ton de confidence : You can watch, we say it's OK. acclamations . — Pouvez-vous nous dire qu'est-ce que sont ces cages sur l'île ? What are they meant for? question est traduite à Carlton Parce que… voilà ! rires . — You saw what Sawyer did in the cage! You know what it's for! acclamations They were for… The DHARMA Initiative was doing experiments with polar bears and then when the polar bears got out, they swam to the Main Island, they made more polar bears and that's why there are polar bears on the island. une pause Yeah, an answer for you. rires La traductrice a un peu de mal avec le terme « DHARMA Initiative », et Jean-Christophe la remercie pour son travail. Applaudissements. thumb|250px|left . — Parlez-nous de l'origine du personnage de Kate. et sifflets . — Kate is a character who basically… We decided that we wanted one of the characters on the plane to be a fugitive, so that the characters would find some handcuffs, and we ask ourselves: “Who would be the least likely person to be in these handcuffs, so of all the people that we have met?”, so that when we reveal it to the audience, they'll be very surprised by this, and the answer became Kate. And in fact, this is a very, very, very difficult character to cast. We… J.J. and I read almost 75 actresses to play Kate and none of them worked and then, we were watching a tape, in his office, and he just stopped it. He said: “Who is that?”, and it was Evangeline Lilly. acclamations thumb|right|Melissa Farman . — On va vous poser maintenant quelques questions qui ont été posées via le site de Jules Verne Aventures, donc d'internautes. Je vais commencer par Lucas Pechard de Blagnac. Je sais pas s'il est dans la salle ? Alors : « Il y a pas mal de références aux français dans ''LOST (Rousseau, famille d'accueil de Shannon), pourquoi ?'' » Et d'ailleurs, je crois que Melissa Farman, qui joue Danielle Rousseau version plus jeune, est d'ailleurs dans la salle ce soir. On la salue au passage. acclamations . — The plane was flying from Sydney, Australia, to Los Angeles and so it was the perfect vehicle for ? to be a multinational cast and it felt like the show should really have an international quality and then we discovered that there is this French character Rousseau who is living on the Island. One of the trickiest things that actually happened to us in the very first season of the show was the people who distributed the show in France, they were going to be dubbing the show in French but we have this French woman speaking French and we had the other characters who's gonna be speaking French so “what do we do?”. So… I think they had to dub her in German, was that the solution? public confirme And for those of you who have seen maybe a sneak peek of season five, you'll see that we see a younger version of Rousseau in season five as well and… that actress is actually here with us tonight! . — Melissa Farman, yes. applaudissements . — On a Cédric ? de Dunkerque. Vous savez, on a reçu quand même, ils m'ont dit, 2 150 questions, donc il a fallu faire des tris et on pensait pas qu'on recevrait autant de questions donc on a été assez stressés ces dernières semaines : « Qui veut s'occuper des questions reçues sur le site Internet de JVA ? … OK, on va s'en occuper. ». On a fait quelques choix, et y en a une, on n’arrêtait pas de la retirer… et puis à chaque fois on revenait dessus et on dit : « Mais on va peut-être la poser parce qu’elle est… je sais pas si c'est une blague, mais elle est pas mal quand même finalement, elle est curieuse. » Donc Cédric veut savoir si vous allez faire un épisode centré sur le chien Vincent acclamations avant la fin de la série, car finalement, « on sait peu de choses sur lui, ''rires aura-t-il un vrai rôle dans la série ?'' » acclamations . — Vincent is the second character you ever see on the show. Jack wakes up and then Vincent comes to greet him. Vincent is the only character we've ever promised who will survive rires until the very end of the show and we will tell you here tonight in Paris that Vincent is also French. rires So, just a little secret for you guys to know. applaudissements . — Alors moi je vais vous poser une question de Nicole Martens, qui est américaine, et qui vous demande, Damon et Carlton, si vous pouviez revenir dans le passé, est-ce que vous changeriez quelque chose à l'histoire de LOST ? thumb|left|250px|Nikki et Paulo, victimes de leur manque de succès . — We probably would not do Nikki and Paulo. acclamations traductrice est confuse Nikki and Paulo, yes. She's like: “Who’s Nikki and Paulo?” rires Yes, Nikki and Paulo, we'd like to forget them too. rires But we have been asked all the time like: “Why do we never see anything with the background characters?” We call them the socks, like sock puppets. And so we said: “OK, we'll introduce to these characters.” And the moment we introduced them, the audience was like: “How dare you? We never saw them at all the whole time and they're taking time away from spending time with Jack and Kate and Sawyer and Hurley”-like, so we buried them alive! et acclamations . — Alors, Damon and Carlton, vous n'êtes pas venus seuls. acclamations . — C'est vrai. . — Et je vous propose tout de suite de regarder en images un court portrait de notre prochain invité. Tout de suite. acclamations Court clip vidéo montrant des scènes choisies du personnage de Kate. . — Mesdames, messieurs : Evangeline Lilly ! Evangeline Lilly est applaudie et acclamée à son arrivée par une ''standing ovation. Elle semble tellement ravie qu'elle saute de joie.'' Interview de l'actrice Evangeline Lilly . — Evangeline Lilly, bonsoir ! Evangeline, vous êtes née à Alberta, au Canada. Vous avez participé à des actions humanitaires très jeune, je crois dès l'âge de 14 ans. . — reçoit un microphone Wow! acclamations Merci ! . — ? “Wow!” rires Vous êtes très impressionnante de près, encore plus. rires Donc vous avez commencé une carrière de modèle avant de vous lancer dans la télévision et le cinéma. Kingdom Hospital, Smallville (eh oui !) et Freddy contre Jason. Plus récemment, vous avez joué dans un film qui s'appelle Afterwards, avec Romin Duris acclamations et John Malkovich, pas des moindres, et vous avez été nommée aux Golden Globes en 2007 pour… . — LOST ! . — … LOST évidemment. acclamations Bienvenue, bienvenue à Paris, bienvenue à cette soirée LOST, je vous en prie. s'assoit applaudissements right|thumb|Jack ou Sawyer ? . — Alors, Evangeline a une surprise pour vous. Evangeline, finalement, moi c'est ce que j'ai pas compris quand j'ai découvert LOST, j'ai pris en cours à un moment donné, mais qui vous aimez dans la série ? rires C'est Jack ou c'est… acclamations Lequel des deux ? On veut savoir ! On entend un mélange de « Sawyer ! » et de « Jack ! » dans le public. . — Alors, alors, alors, hey, attention ! rires Je vais vous demander. C'est qui, c'est Jack… d'acclamations et de sifflets ou c'est Sawyer ? acclamations l'emportent Alors c'est clair ! rires . — Sawyer it is! acclamations . — Maybe. . — C'est sûrement parce que vous tout, vous là, tout le monde aime « cage sex » beaucoup trop. rires C'est le « cage sex ». rires . — Bon maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, messieurs, dans le scénario. Y a une demande des fans, là. . — ? like it’s mixed, though. We don't want to give you a definitive answer. . — Sayid! rires . — Non ? Non. . — Evangeline, comment vous avez été choisie pour faire ce personnage de Kate ? . — Je n'ai aucune idée ! rires À le temps, je vivais à Vancouver et j'allais à l'université. J'étudiais les relations internationales, les sciences politiques et je voulais être une humanitarien. Et je faisais un exercice d'esprit : cet exercice, c'est que j'allais pour les auditions. Je n'ai jamais attaché les notions de les auditions avec une métier, jamais, jamais, jamais. Et soudainement, quelqu'un m'a appelé et dit : « Tu dois aller à Los Angeles. Un homme qui s'appelle J.J. Abrams et son équipe de producteurs veut te voir pour une rôle. » Ça, c'était en janvier 1904 : 2004. rires C'était après, je crois peut-être, mon 20e audition et par mars 1924… pas 24, 1904, rires j'ai été à Hawaï faire le tournage du pilote. acclamations Et s'il y a les gens là-bas qui ne parlent pas français, je peux le dire en anglais encore, si tu veux! rires Non ? . — Evangeline, pour vous qui est ce personnage de Kate ? Parlez-nous de ce personnage. Qui est Kate ? . — Kate change toujours, et c'est pour ça que je la aime, beaucoup, beaucoup. rires Elle a commencé comme femme forte, comme femme fermée, comme femme indépendante, et elle est devenue une mère, une femme beaucoup plus doux, une femme beaucoup plus ouvert et vulnérable, et c'est pour ça que c'est toujours intéressant pour moi de la jouer. applaudissements thumb|left . — Mais… vous êtes quand même ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bad girl dans la série. Est-ce que vous vous considérez réellement comme une bad girl ? . — Kate ou moi ? rires . — Kate, bien sûr, dans la série. . — Et je crois que… non. Je crois que Kate est une… survivante. Ça se dit le mot en français, « survivante » ? . — Oui ! . — Elle est « survivante » ! Mais pas nécessairement méchant ou mauvais, comme tu dis, sans cœur, je crois, et vraiment incroyablement gentil. Et je crois qu'à l'intérieur, tout les personnes qui fait les choses qui a l'air d'être méchant ou mauvais ont toujours un cœur qui a quelque chose de beau dedans, et qui était comme ça. applaudissements . — D'ailleurs, c'est une des grandes particularités de la série LOST, des personnages de la série LOST, c'est d'avoir de nombreuses facettes, de nombreuses personnalités, et on retrouve chez tous les personnages, enfin je pense que vous le savez, des côtés très bons, des côtés très troublés, des côtés plus difficiles, donc c'est vraiment une qualité incroyable de cette série. applaudissements Et je crois qu'on aime beaucoup le personnage de Kate en France, il me semble. acclamations Non ? acclamations . — Et moi j'adore la France ! acclamations . — Nous aussi on t'aime ! rires . — All of our characters have good and bad in them and struggle with both sides of theirselves and that's the essential dilemma of the show. Our characters are kind of trying to find out who they are. It's a testimony to Evangeline’s talent that Kate who, as we have seen, murdered her father, is still someone rires who the audience loves and embrasses and understands for all of her complexity. . — Kate, pourquoi vous avez gardé le bébé de Claire ? rires . — Tu vas trouver cette réponse dans le cinquième saison. acclamations . — Soyez patients, hein. rires . — Et si tu l'as vu déjà, tu dois le regarder encore sur le télé. et acclamations . — Ou alors acheter les DVD ! . — De quelle manière votre personnage de Kate est connecté avec vous-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vous-même dans Kate et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de Kate en vous-même aussi ? thumb|right . — Peut-être il a trop. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de parallèles entre moi et Kate. Nous avons beaucoup de similarités, et ça c'est une situation qui est comme : « Qu'est-ce qui a venu premièrement, l'œuf ou le… poule ? » « Poulette » ? rires « Poule » ? « Poule ». C'est quelque chose vraiment naturel entre moi et Kate et les écrivains. Tu crois qu’il y a des… C'est comme une danse, moi et Kate, c'est un demi moi et un demi elle, et je crois que elle a changé un peu ma vie et moi je change Kate tout le temps. Moi, quand j'ai commencé le série, j'avais 24 ans, j'étais vraiment tomboy : garçon manqué, j'aimais beaucoup grimper les arbres, comme tout le monde savent, rires et maintenant en août je vais être 30 ans, je vais avoir 30 ans, acclamations et je trouve que dans ce temps là dans ta vie, tu changes beaucoup. Et moi je ne suis pas le tomboy de 24 non plus, je crois que j'ai beaucoup plus de femme dans moi et j'ai beaucoup plus de douceur, et c'est la même chose comme Kate : elle a changé un peu, elle est devenue moins le jeune tomboy convict qui courrait toujours et elle est maintenant un peu plus… “stable?” en anglais On dit en français, « stable » ? Je voulais dire « stable » mais je pensais que c'était le franglais que je faisais là ! rires Oui. . — On vous en veut pas. rires Est-ce qu'il vous arrive parfois de suggérer à Damon et Carlton d'ajouter des éléments à votre personnage ? Est-ce que vous-même vous faites la démarche de dire : « Tiens, moi j'aimerais bien qu'elle fasse ci ou ça. » ? . — Je vais le dire en anglais pour qu'ils peut comprendre. Damon and Carlton are geniuses, I've never questionned them. et acclamations . — Very kind. . — En français maintenant, pour qu'ils ne peut pas entendre et comprendre : tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps ! rires . — Je comprends ! rires I’ve been pretending! . — Non mais vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les écrivains sur notre programme. Comme tu peux voir, ils sont incroyablement intelligents. Ils savent ce qu'ils fassent et c'est pas pour moi de tout le temps leur déranger avec mes questions et mes demandes, alors j'essaye beaucoup de toujours rechercher pour un morceau de variété dans leur… écriture, et puis je joue cette variété. Et c'est vraiment une métier facile pour moi, j'ai toujours dit que moi j'suis la femme la plus chanceuse sur les télés parce que Kate c’est la rôle la plus incroyable sur les télés… pour les femmes ! acclamations . — Vous savez, quand on va aux États-Unis, je sais pas pourquoi les américains disent que l'accent français est sexy. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. rires . — Mais mon accent est laide, c'est de tout partout, canadien et… thumb|left|250px|Kate, devenue mère adoptive d’Aaron . — Comment aimeriez-vous que ça se termine pour votre personnage ? Pour vous, qu'est-ce que ce serait vraiment votre souhait, la fin, l'épilogue pour vous, pour Kate ? . — J'avais deux souhaites. Je voulais que Kate pourrait être une mère et je voulais que Kate pourrait avoir du temps pendant laquelle elle était vraiment indépendant et tout seul, hors de les deux hommes. Et déjà, dans la cinquième saison, nous avons déjà réussi, j'ai réussi mes rêves : elle est mère et pendant le cinquième saison, elle a dépensé beaucoup, beaucoup de temps vraiment sur indépendant de les hommes, alors je n'ai aucune rêve maintenant, aucune souhaite, je suis content, ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi maintenant ! et applaudissements . — Merci. . — Je vous propose sans plus attendre de découvrir, sur cet écran… . — Oh, oh. rires . — … notre quatrième invité. acclamations Court clip vidéo montrant des scènes choisies du personnage de Ben. Michael Emerson est très applaudi et acclamé à son arrivée par une triple ''standing ovation.'' Interview de l'acteur Michael Emerson thumb|right . — Michael : It's impressive, uh? . — We are the good guys! . — Michael, are you a good guy or a bad guy? acclamations In the story? . — You know the answer to that. . — No, we don’t! . — Well. I mean, Ben certainly functions as a kind of, if not villain, then adversary, in the show, I think, but for my purposes, I still hold out hope that he will be revealed to be… heroic. applaudissements . — Michael, how can you, and I quote: “always have a plan?” n’a pas entendu How can you, and I quote you in the show, “always have a plan?” How can you do that? . — Ben is a great game player and I think he spends a lot of time thinking things through. I don’t think he sleeps much! rires And he’s a very good listener and he’s very keen about psychology, so he generally has a plan, although there are times when Benjamin has to improvise. applaudissements . — Il me fait vraiment peur quand il me regarde avec ses deux grands yeux bleus. rires sourit Benjamin Linus is here! rires Hum, Michael… rigole et acclamations Est-ce que on se pose la question à certains moments de la série… est-ce que Michael… non, non pas Michael, mais Benjamin, a des sentiments pour Kate ? sifflets Evangeline se montre bien devant Michael et attend la réponse. rires . — Benjamin is very busy! rires . — So is Jack! rires . — I think Benjamin has a tender, if under-developed, -heart deep inside him somewhere, but… like many men who have a mission, he’s a little too caught up in his work to spend much time thinking about… the tenderer side of life. applaudissements left|thumb|300px . — Moi, je ne suis pas convaincue. rires . — D’autant que vous avez eu non pas une romance mais un intérêt pour un personnage féminin… . — Juliet ! . — Juliet, exactement. . — réfléchir Oh, yes! rires Oui… Hum… . — Est-ce que vous avez encore des sentiments pour Juliet ? rires . — Yes, I think Ben is very sad about Juliet. Had things been different, it might have worked out to be something, but she didn’t see things the way he did. rires And they had to go their different ways. . — Comme vous travaillez beaucoup, enfin comme Ben travaille beaucoup et est très occupé… affairé à l’île et à en découvrir et à en « débloquer » on va dire ses mystères, est-ce que Ben est préparé à mourir pour l’île ? . — Non ! . — … ou est-ce qu’au contraire, il serait prêt à la laisser à John Locke ? . — Ouais ! . — It’s hard to answer that question. Ben’s mission is so grave… Until we know the details – until I know the details — of his mission, it’s hard to say what sacrifices Ben would be willing to make. He’s willing to make tremendous sacrifices but he’s no use to his cause unless he moves forward and leaves. thumb|right . — Michael, en tant qu’acteur, as an actor, qu’est-ce qu’il faut pour… les bases fondamentales pour incarner un bon méchant ? rires . — To play a villain, to play a character who… you say may be evil, rires you don’t play it. You just play your objectives, you play the work that you need to get done. You play the things you must do. And the audience projects a moral judgement onto the character that I’m not responsible for. I’m sometimes mystified by the audience’s reaction to Benjamin Linus. applaudissements . — Je suis d’accord : Kate a tué son père ! Elle est pas méchant ? rires . — Non ! rires . — J’ai une question pour Damon et Carlton. Êtes-vous influencés par la personnalité de vos acteurs, surtout des acteurs qui ont une personnalité aussi forte, pour écrire les personnages ? Are you influenced by the real personality of your actors, and especially those strong personalities? . — I just want to… We hired Michael… Michael became Ben over the long term of the show because of three words! We had cast this actor who could possibly be the leader of the Others, and we had… but we hope that he would be… We had both seen Michael on an other American TV show he had done called “The Practice”, for which he won an Emmy, he was brilliant, and hum… Damon and I were talking about who would play this character and we said: “Could we get Michael?” and we called him up. He was I think walking on a slashy street of New York and we said: “Would you like to come to Hawaii and do three episodes of the show?” and he said “Sure!” and we cast him and we then saw some dailies, and in those dailies, he said “Got any milk?” rires After that, we were like: “This guy is the leader of the Others!” That was it forever! acclamations thumb|left|250px|“You guys got any milk?” . — It’s such an innocent question! rires . — Do it! . — Come on, come on, just give us! Play! . — Come on, do it! . — You guys got any milk? et acclamations It’s nothing, it’s nothing! It’s nothing! . — Vous parliez il y a quelques secondes du tournage à Hawaï, c’est aussi l’une des particularités… de la série, qui nous fascine. On est hantés par cette île, elle est magnifigue, on s’y sent bien. Quand on est sur l’île, on a je crois autant envie que les personnages d’y retourner. Quand la dernière saison s’est arrêtée, on pense à l’île, on a envie d’être sur cette île. Mais le tournage certainement n’est pas de tout repos. Shooting on an island, and those guys are torturing the actors I’m sure in the scripts, and… Nous allons regarder quelques petites images pour voir à quel point c’est agréable de tourner sur l’île. Let’s watch a clip to see how cool it is to shoot in Hawaii for “Lost.” Un mélange de scènes commençant par Shannon chantant ''La Mer de Charles Trénet est alors diffusé, sur fond de ladite musique. Ce clip propose en fait une sorte de récapitulatif des scènes de bagarres principales de la série !'' et acclamations Anecdotes de tournage thumb|right . — So, Michael and Evangeline, how is it to shoot on the Island, on this action series? . — Not every week is as rough as that one. rires When I first got the job, I ran into an actor in New York who said “Oh, you’re gonna work on ‘Lost?’ Oh great, it’s a great show! But work’s a little rough!” rires and I thought “How rough could it be?” It can be really rough. rires . — Mais… aussi… nous sommes incroyablement chanceuses de ne pas tourner sur une sound stage chaque journée, nous avons l’air frais de Hawaï et l’océan et des fois on arrête parce qu’on a besoin de regarder les… oh, oh… “wales?” . — « Baleines ». . — … les baleines, qui sautent dans l’océan et y a… Alors il y a des choses qui sont incroyablement dures et y a aussi les choses qui sont incroyablement le luxe, et c’est le nature. applaudissements . — Est-ce que vous pouvez nous raconter tous les deux un moment particulièrement drôle ou épique ou inattendu qui vous est arrivé pendant le tournage, justement à cause des conditions de Hawaï ? . — rigolant : Je t’ai juste donnée mon expérience incroyable : c’est les baleines ! rires Damn, yeah! . — Sometimes, the thing you’re working on becomes absurd with repetition. There was a scene… Oh no… It’s a season five scene! acclamations et sifflets . — Do they wanna know? . — Yeah! thumb|left|250px|Le plat en question… Michael se lève et va demander à Damon et Carlton s’il peut raconter son anecdote. rires . — Oui. . — amusé We were shooting a scene where Hurley is throwing a… what we call in America a “hot pocket.” It’s a little pizza roll that you microwave and we did it over and over and they kept loading the hot pocket with more or less pizza sauce to make it explode in a certain way and after a while we couldn’t look at each other. It gets a little… silly. rires But for every time the show is a little ridiculous, there are five or ten times when it is… mind-blowing and magestic. Sometimes, the scenery where we work, the locations where we work are unbelievable and you think: “Let’s stop, let’s just put down this equipment and stand here and look at this… beautiful place.” applaudissements . — À ce propos, j’aimerais poser cette question à la fois aux scénaristes et aux acteurs : “What is your view about… nature and environment, today? How do you feel about that? Do you feel concerned, or not really?” thumb|right|Les restes du fuselage utilisé pour le tournage . — Obviously, we are very concerned about the natural beauty of not just Hawaii but the world. One of the things that our crew is enormously concerned about is… leaving the island exactly as we ? it, which can be very difficult considering we blow things up all the time. But the fuselage, for example, from season one, was on the beach, and the winter was coming, and it was going to pull the wreckage of the plane out to the water and we said: “We have to move it.”, so we wrote it into the show. We had all the characters leave the fuselage and basically start to build their camps so that we could preserve the beach as we found it. applaudissements . — Pour moi je vais dire que s’il y a des personnes ici qui croient que le “global warming”… C’est quoi en français, “global warming?” . — Réchauffement climatique. . — hésitante Le réchauffement… climatique… rires sourit Si tu crois que c’est une blague, ce n’est pas une blague. rires C’est vrai. Et c’est incroyablement important que tout le monde essaie comment dur qu’il peuvent pour l’arrêter. applaudissements . — Justement, Evangeline, vous êtes très engagée dans l’action humanitaire. Qu’est-ce que vous faites pour la… Pourquoi ? Pouvez-vous nous en dire un mot ? . — Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C’était toujours une de mes passions depuis que j’avais incroyablement jeune. C’est quelque chose qui a été mis dans mon cœur avant que j’étais née, et c’est une partie de mon esprit que je peux pas… tirer de moi. Ça reste toujours avant LOST, pendant LOST, et ça va rester après LOST. C’est la chose primaire dans ma vie qui est importante pour moi. applaudissements . — Justement, en parlant de l’après, j’ai envie de parler de l’avant et de l’après : qu’est-ce que — et là c’est une question pour tous les quatre en fait — qu’est-ce que LOST a changé pour vous, fondamentalement ? . — Well, you know, when we started “Lost,” the thing about it was… People thought the pilot was great but no one thought that it would work as a TV series, and that was incredibly liberating and so… Damon and I would sit in my office every morning and we just said: “We’re all gonna probably make twelve episodes of this so let’s just make the coolest twelve episodes of television that we can, and someday maybe it will be remembered like ‘Twin Peaks’ or ‘The Prisoner’,” and you know, to now be sitting here after doing a hundred episodes and — we finished editing the finale the day before we left for France — and to come here having done a hundred episodes of the show and get this reception is just beyond any imagination. Thank you so much! acclamations thumb|left . — I don’t have a good answer yet! rires It has changed my life… I may not really know how until it’s over… You know, you never expect… You never expect to have your face on so many screens, in so many places and… I’m still just adjusting to that idea. . — Didn’t you have a tourist come up to you to Hawaii and hold up their baby and say: “Well we named this character Ben after you.”? . — What a terrifying idea! rires . — Then the baby proceeded to beat him up! So… rires . — Et puis le bébé a commencé à se battre. Les questions pour moi, c’est peut-être comment est-ce que cette programme n’a pas changé ma vie ? Pour une image, si tu veux, avant le moment où j’ai réussi le rôle de Kate, je conduisais une voiture qui avait je crois… je sais pas… trente ans, rires et le fenêtre en arrière était couvert tout par le collant : « papier adhésif » parce que je n’avais pas un fenêtre en arrière. Je mangeais peanut butter, le beurre d’arachide, et je buvais du thé parce que j’avais pas une franc, euh… euro… rires une dollar pour moi… — on dit en anglais “a dollar to my name, a penny to my name” — et j’étais incroyablement privée, j’étais une femme privée. Alors, il n’y a rien qui reste la même, sauf que ma famille qui j’adore, ma sœur est ici ce soir, I love you Carissa? acclamations Conclusion de la soirée thumb|right . — Nous aimerions énormément vous remercier d’être ici Evangeline et Michael, parce que vous savez que LOST n'est absolument pas en tour promotionnel en France actuellement. On n’est pas là, ils sont pas là du tout pour vendre le show, ils sont venus par passion, pour vous rencontrer et pour soutenir les réalisateurs : producteurs et scénaristes de la série lorsqu’ils vont recevoir leurs Jules Verne Awards, donc je trouve ça vraiment hyper sympa. Merci beaucoup d’être venus. acclamations Alors, ce n’est pas encore fini… Michael et Evangeline se lèvent et ont droit à une ''standing ovation. Ils se penchent en signe de remerciement.'' . — Michael, venez par ici. Oui, oui. Vous ? là-dessus ?. Damon et Carlton ont eu la gentillesse de nous apporter cet accessoire montre une statue de la Vierge Marie, je crois qu’on va pouvoir ensuite s’amuser, on va aller la casser. acclamations I think that right after… for the after part, we are gonna break it! rires . — No heroin. . — “Don’t do it!” rires . — No. thumb|left . — No, no, mais j’aimerais ce soir… Merci beaucoup pour cette jolie statue mais nous aimerions faire un échange. We’d like to switch: we have something else for you. . — Oh! acclamations . — OK. Frédéric Dieudonné, s’il te plaît ? Es-tu là, Frédéric ? Nous allons remettre le Jules Verne Awards, Achievement Awards to Carlton et Damon. acclamations Damon et Carlton se lèvent, reçoivent leurs trophées et les brandissent face au public, aux côtés de Michael et Evangeline. Tout le monde fait un coucou de la main au public. . — Alors nous… Je crois que nous avons un petit message pour vous. Pouvez-vous baisser la lumière, qu’on voie un peu mieux l’écran ? . — Bonjour ! acclamations ? I’m learning French. Slowly. . — Hi, I’m Josh Holloway. . — I’m Yunjin Kim. . — I’m Daniel Dae Kim. Thank you so much for celebrating “Lost” this year at the Jules Vernes Festival. . — Sorry we can’t make it, we’re still working really really hard here in Hawaii. . — Love France, love the food. . — It’s a great pleasure, I hope you’re having a great time. . — Thank you so much. . — Thank you so much, again. . — Thank you again for all your love and support. . — Merci à tous, nous allons maintenant, dans quelques minutes, pour ceux qui n’auraient « jamais » vu un épisode de LOST, y en a peut-être, sifflets y a l’intégralité, tout le récap’, en quelques minutes, de l’intégralité de toutes les saisons [NDT : LOST: Destiny calls], suivi du premier épisode sur grand écran, je crois que personne l’a vu, sur un grand écran et en version originale sous-titrée, au Grand Rex, de la saison cinq. acclamations Merci beaucoup. Thank you very much. Les invités s'en vont par le public, la foule s'amassant autour d'eux. Catégorie:Transcriptions